unbroken
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: confess a past ne'er spoken, let the circle be unbroken. Yuna chooses the final aeon, but to prove the bond between them strong, the guardian will have to face the demons of her unspoken past. i dont own ffx. I may have been sleepwriting because its weird


Yunalesca's words cut them all to the bone. "you must choose who I will change. If their bond is true, you will receive the final aeon. Choose, and I will decide if Their bond is true enough. Choose carefully, dear summoner." Yuna could feel their eyes on her. They had come so far, and for what, more lies?

"Is there really no other way?" She asked.

"There is no other way." Yunalesca said gently, "You need nought to worry about the feel of guilt. It will all be over for you in a while, and you will be reunited in the farplane! It is the guardian's job.

"In that case, I accept Lulu's offer."

"What?" Tidus shouted, "Yuna, we can find a different way!"

"Lulu, do you accept?" Yunalesca asked, her ignoring of Tidus obvious. Lulu looked into Yuna's terrified eyes with determination.

"I do."

"Then tell me, dear guardian, of your past. What makes you so special that your bond with Yuna would work? Simply becoming her guardian isn't enough! Tell me how you met her, tell me what makes this particular summoner so special that you would become her fayth? You've done your part, why not let one of the others take it from here? Why not enjoy the calm to come? What does she have that your other's did not?

All eyes turned to Lulu. The Time had come. It was time to tell her story.

* * *

"I couldn't tell you the reason why she picked me that day, there were many older, more experienced mages to choose from. Maybe it was because I seemed to have much talent in the art of black magic, or maybe she just saw a spark in me she didn't see in anyone else. Never-the-less, when the people heard that Lady Ginnem would be going on her pilgrimage with a fifteen year old novice, they called her a fool. They said, 'she should take a warrior, not a child!' But she stuck up for me. I was overjoyed, and a little scared when I heard the news. It had secretly been my dream to protect the ones who protected us.

The night before we set out, I don't believe I slept a wink, and when all the people gathered to see us off, it was a wonderful sight. I spent the whole trip staring out at the mysterious lands beyond my little island. It was my first time off it. We met our first real battle in the woods of Kilika. I tried my hardest to vanquish the fiend, but not without it getting in a few licks of it's own. Lady Ginnem healed my wounds and told me not to be so wreckless.

"As the Journey went on, I matured, as did my skills. I could detect and take out a fiend from Yards away! I was cocking. I was confident. Lady Ginnem told me that the people of Besaid didn't know what they were talking about. Between the aeons and me, the fiends didn't stand a chance. That all changed when we came to the cavern of the stolen fayth. Lady Ginnem wanted to just skip it, but I thought we should go in. I was…really full of myself. The ambush was horrible. I'd never seen so many fiends in one place! At first, it looked as if it we would be ok, then things spiraled out of control. We were bleeding and tiring. At one point I caught her gaze. She told me to run. I didn't know what to do. Abandoning your summoner was strictly taboo. I thought we would both die in that place.

Suddenly I was grabbed from above. I looked up to see Valfor. Ginnem had commanded him to pull me out of the cave. Bruised, beaten, and bloody O was dragged to the calm land bridge. From there I was taken by some travelers to the rest stop. I was still there when word reached me that my Lady Summoner was dead. Died protecting me, the one who should have protected her.

I returned to Besaid Island with a purpose: to master my art. I swore to myself that I would never again grow close to a summoner. As the years grew on, so did I. I joined Wakka on another pilgrimage. This time I kept my confidence in check. I was prepared, but that also ended in the calm lands. Thankfully on better terms. I was relieved. I…wasn't yet ready to face my past. Wakka and I returned to Besaid Just as Lord Braska's calm was beginning, but celebration was far from my mind. My past still haunted me.

"In the midst of the excitement, I spotted a little girl clinging to a ronso. She was Lord Braska's daughter. My heart went out to her. Spira had gained a hero, but Yuna had lost a Father. Wakka, Kimari, Chappu and I watched over her. She became like a sister to me. We were a family made up of broken parts, always looking out for each other. The day she told me she wanted to become a summoner, I was angry. I didn't want her throwing away her life like that. I didn't want to lose another person I cared about. Wakka and I tried everything, but she went anyway. The best thing we could do was follow, so we all became her guardians. I'd always thought she'd come to her senses, that she would stop, and we would all go home, but inside I just knew that wouldn't be the case. I would have to let go off my past, and guard my best friend, my Summoner. If anyone wanted to hurt Yuna, they would have to kill me first, and fiends and people have come close, but Yuna would never leave one of us for dead. She came for us despite our orders to run. When we came to Zanerken, we all tried in vain to change her mind, to bring her home, but her mind is set, and so is mine. The reason I traveled once again on another Pilgrimage has nothing to do with Spira's suffering, or mine. I did it for Yuna. So I ask you, Lady Yunalesca, does that sound like a bond worthy of defeating sin?"

"I can sense your bond is strong." Yunalesca replied, "You have come a long way, Lulu of Besaid. Yes, I believe I can use you. Yuna? Is she really who you wish?"

"Yes," Yuna replied quietly "She is."

"Very well." Yunalesca replied solemnly. "Are you ready then, Lulu?"

"Wait!" tidus shouted, "There must be another way! Yuna, don't do this!"

"She must!" Yunalesca said, "it's the only way to save spira."

"Lu," Wakka pleaded, "Please."

Lulu stared at him with sad eyes.

"Lulu?" Yunalesca repeated.

"Yes, I am ready to become a fayth."

Yunalesca smiled. "You have made the right choice. There is no other way." With one flick of her arm, Yunalesca struck Lulu.

"Hay!" Wakka cried as Lulu fell.

"Stay back!" Yunalesca said coldly, "There is nothing you can do."

"You monster!" Tidus seethed, "you didn't even warn her!"

"I did what I had to," Yunalesca said quietly, "I wont give her the option to change her mind. A bright light enveloped Lulu's body. They watched in awe as Lulu emerged, now a fayth.

"Yuna," Yunalesca said, "You know what to do."

For a minute all Yuna could do was stare. "What have I done?" She asked quietly, "What have I done?"

"You did what you needed to do. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. Finish It!"

Yuna looked back at her friends. Wakka couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry." She said, "I'm so sorry."

"Do what you came to do," Auron said coldly, "give Spira another lie to celebrate."

"Wakka, please watch Rikku." Yuna said quietly.

"I will." Wakka said with a stoic expression, "This I promise."

with a nod of thanks, Yuna turned back to Yunalesca. "I am ready. Give me Lulu. Give me the final aeon.


End file.
